


The Confession

by LOTSlover



Series: The Confession Series [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Richard asked, puzzled by the scene that greeted him as he entered their campsite with an armful of firewood.

"I'm working on an idea I had," she replied, forehead furrowed in deep concentration as she slowly and deliberately sliced her daggers in various angles.

Richard stood watching his Confessor, mesmerized by her beauty, the grace and fluidity of her movements, taking in the way her dress clung to every curve of her body. He almost had to remind himself to breathe. He had never met anyone in his entire life that affected him the way Kahlan did.

"What sort of idea?" he finally responded after several moments. She made it very difficult to focus sometimes, but it was a distraction he felt he could definitely live with.

"Remember that skirmish with the D'Haran soldiers we had last week and that one soldier who cut my arm?" Kahlan stopped her maneuvers and walked over to Richard.

"How could I forget?" Richard grimaced. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. There was blood all over." Richard inwardly shuddered at the memory. He wished Kahlan wouldn't always be put in danger such as that, but there wasn't much he could do. He knew he certainly couldn't talk her out of it.

As he unloaded the firewood, Kahlan continued. "Well, I've been upset with myself ever since then because I allowed him to get in a shot like that. I've been trying to come up with a maneuver to better counter it than using my arm."

"I'm glad. It took three washes to get the blood out of my shirt," he frowned.

"Hey, I was the one who washed it for you after Zedd healed my arm," Kahlan retorted.

"And I appreciated it too. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know, but I felt bad for causing you such panic."

"Blood or no blood, Kahlan, any time you are in danger or at risk of being hurt puts me into a panic. Now, let me show you what you should have done."

"Great, a lesson in combat from the Seeker himself," Kahlan exclaimed with exaggerated eagerness, a mischievous smile plastered across her lovely face.

"Alright, try to hold back the enthusiasm," he jokingly admonished as he came up behind the Confessor. "Now, hold your daggers out, but pointing toward you along your arm." Richard, placing his hands on her hips, continued "now you want the majority of your weight to be on your back foot." He gently shifted her hips so her back leg would hold the majority of her weight.

The feel of his hands on her hips sent warm tingles through her body. His face was right beside hers as he released her hips and pressed his body against her back. The feel of his breath on her neck made it incredibly difficult to focus on his words.

Her breathing became uneven as he lifted her arms out into position in front of her, daggers ready for action. A bead of sweat formed and trickled down the side of her face. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand being this close to him without having to taste him…

The lavender smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin beneath his touch, the feel of her body pressed against his own, the heaviness of her breathing was tantalizing. What had started out as a simple lesson in combat maneuvers had quickly shifted into an enticing dance of unspoken passion and desire. Richard didn't know how long he could take being this close to her without having to…

"What are you two up to? Don't you have lunch ready yet?" Zedd grumbled, interrupting the pair as he entered the campsite. "I'm starving!"

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Richard quickly let go of Kahlan. "We were just practicing Kahlan's dagger moves. With setting up camp and then gathering fire wood, we hadn't had time yet" Richard complained, somewhat irritated that his time alone with Kahlan had been interrupted by the Wizard. "Anyway, you're always starving."

"So, what did you find out?" Kahlan asked, quickly changing the subject as she replaced her daggers into the safety of her boots.

"I found out about a resistance cell in Aspen Grove that may be able to provide us with some information about what Darken Rahl is up to in this area. Aspen Grove isn't far from here, less than an hour west, so it shouldn't take us long to get there."

"Aspen Grove" Kahlan repeated more to herself then to Zedd, her mind drifting back to a distant memory triggered by the town's name. She hadn't realized they were so close to Aspen Grove. They had been travelling so much lately, not settling down for more than a night here or there, that it was easy to lose track of where in the Midlands you were. They had been pressing hard to gather information about what Darken Rahl was up to. There had been some rumblings lately pointing to Rahl mounting an assault of some kind in this territory.

"Yes, Aspen Grove. Have you been there before?" Zedd asked her.

"Yes, but it's been a few years ago" Kahlan murmured, brow furrowing as she attempted to recall the events surrounding her previous visit there.

"Kahlan, is something wrong?" Richard asked, concerned by her sudden change in demeanor.

"No, it's nothing" she replied, brushing aside the gnawing apprehension that stirred her mind along with the unsettling feelings that was coming with it.

Richard let it go for now, knowing by the look on her face there was something more she wasn't telling them. He also knew trying to get it out of her before she was willing was an absolutely futile undertaking.

"Well, we're due to meet the head of the resistance cell in Aspen Grove this afternoon" Zedd scowled, interrupting both Richard and Kahlan's thoughts as he turned and started to leave their camp. "We'll just have to find something to eat in town."

"That would be nice for a change" Richard muttered as he gathered his things. "I guess the combat lesson will have to wait for now," Richard commented to Kahlan, disappointment evident in his brown eyes.

"For now..." Kahlan gave him a small smile, still somewhat distracted with her own thoughts.

The walk to town was uneventful as Zedd filled Richard in on what he had learned about the resistance leader, Larson. Kahlan walked quietly, staying several paces behind Richard and Zedd, deep in thought as she probed her memory for what exactly had happened in Aspen Grove four years ago…or was it five?

As a Confessor, she and her Wizard had been assigned to this specific region of the Midlands a few years ago to take confessions as the need arose. The territory she covered had been quite large. After taking several hundred confessions, they all began to run together a bit, each flowing and melding into the next one.

The things she heard, the memories the confessions created, the nightmares they caused her all made her attempt to block them out of her mind as much as possible. As hard as she tried, though, they still periodically managed to creep into her subconscious, causing nightmares to appear out of nowhere or when least expected. It was a burden that all Confessors carried as a consequence of their duties.

This particular confession that Kahlan took in Aspen Grove was still hazy. Images from the confession flashed in her mind in disjointed pieces. Images of a man… murder… family devastated… brothers enraged… or were they parents? It was so difficult to remember…

"Kahlan?" Richard turned to her, startling her out of her private thoughts.

She had been silent the whole way back to camp and now on their way to Aspen Grove causing Richard to become somewhat concerned. Something must have occurred in this town to cause Kahlan to become so reclusive. Whatever it was, he decided he would try to press her later into telling him about it. Her somber disposition had also caused him to become increasingly wary and watchful, taking in all details of his surroundings in preparation for whatever might occur in case danger was lurking there.

"Kahlan, do you remember anything about this resistance leader Larson from the last time you were there?" Richard asked her, noticing the distant look that had settled into her blue eyes.

"Hmmm, not that I remember. At least, I don't remember hearing the name before" Kahlan absentmindedly answered, still trying to assemble the pieces from her previous experience there.

Even though she could not remember all the details of that visit, she did know for certain it was not a good one. She had an overwhelming sense of dread and fear that settled like a stone in the pit of her stomach. Confessors and the confessions they took were not always welcome or cause for celebration.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to provide us with some useful information that could aid us in our mission" Zedd interjected. "We need to head to the local tavern. Larson will send someone to meet us there and take us to their secret meeting place."

Aspen Grove was a small town with only one tavern, making their search for their meeting place and for food easier. The trio settled around a small table in the corner near the door, trying to remain friendly yet inconspicuous. The less attention they drew, the better.

Even in her woods outfit instead of her white dress, Kahlan felt like everyone knew she was the Mother Confessor just by looking at her. She subconsciously pulled her hair back away from her face and shoulders, hoping that no one would notice the length.

This act did not go unnoticed by Richard who was already on edge because of Kahlan's uneasiness. He didn't even know why they were being so guarded. Although the D'Harans were sweeping through the Midlands like a wildfire, there were still many loyal to the resistance, to the Seeker and Mother Confessor. Why was Kahlan so concerned about being recognized?

From across the room, the tavern owner stood behind the bar drying glasses and observing the new customers who had just settled in at the corner table. They were definitely not from around here, but he immediately recognized the woman with them. It was a face he had seared into his memory a few years ago. He would recognize the dark long hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the beauty of the Confessor anywhere, even if she wasn't wearing the pure white dress that was the emblem of the Confessors.

The site of her ignited a rage in him that had been steadily smoldering, a hatred he had been nursing for the last five years. It was a blood-thirsty revenge he had been aching to quench. And now, here was the Confessor herself in his tavern. The malevolent gleam in his eyes began to sparkle even brighter. Now if he could only find Birch…


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

Carter left the tavern through a back door, leaving it in the care of his partner Merrick. Carter was a large, burly man with a thick neck and thick black hair. Alone, he was a frightening specimen of a man, but when accompanied by his brother, they were an ominous pair, a pair that was avoided at all cost.

And now, he was on a mission to find his brother Birch. They had a promise they had made to the Confessor Kahlan Amnell and today was going to be the day that promise would be kept.

Five years. Five long painful years of scheming, planning and waiting for the day when they would extract their revenge for what Kahlan Amnell had done. Just because she was a Confessor did not mean she was beyond reach, beyond their justice.

As a Confessor, she held the future, the very lives of those accused in her magically touched hands. She took that gift, that magic and wielded it without restraint, without thought of the consequences of her actions. People's lives and families had been devastated because of her.

All of that would end tonight. It would be a night that would not end quickly or pleasantly for the Confessor. The fact that Kahlan was accompanied by two men, one of them likely a wizard, made no difference to Carter. They would allow nothing to stand in the way of their retribution this time. They owed it to Gavyn.

A short, stout man abruptly sat down at their table, startling them out of their private conversation. If he was with the resistance, he certainly didn't look like it at first glance. With graying hair and a round belly, he wasn't exactly the epitome of an underground fighter.

"My name is Rufus. I take it you're the Wizard?" the man hesitantly inquired, concerned about a possible trap.

"Yes, I am Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order. This is the Seeker, Richard Cypher and the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell. We are hoping you will be taking us to meet your resistance leader. I believe Larson is his name."

"Yes, quite so; sorry to have kept you waiting for so long" Rufus began to apologize, glancing down at the empty dishes stacked on the corner of the table, waiting to be cleared away.

"No, please don't apologize. It was nice to have a meal at a table in a tavern for a change" Kahlan politely replied, still feeling uneasy about being in Aspen Grove.

The nagging, unsettling feelings still spun around in the pit of her stomach, making it difficult to eat. In reality, the majority of the dishes belonged to Zedd and Richard…well mostly Zedd.

Kahlan remained deep in thought as the men continued to converse. She was racking her brain for what had transpired here that made her feel so…so…terrified. She was terrified, but of what…or of whom exactly? She had hoped that maybe being in town would jar her memory, that she would recognize something or perhaps someone.

While the town itself had looked vaguely familiar, it hadn't caused her to remember any more details of what had taken place here. It looked like so many other towns and villages they had made their way through when she was just a Confessor with her wizard or more recently as the protector of the Seeker.

She subconsciously began massaging her temples trying to stop the headache that had mercilessly begun to pound behind her eyes.

Richard intently watched her, worry mounting inside of him. "Kahlan, are you sure you're alright?" he whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He slowly began to rub her back as he noticed the pain and fear in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. He just wished she would talk to him. Even though they could not be together physically, he was hopelessly in love with her. It pained him to see her hurting and not feeling as though she could talk to him.

"It's nothing. It's just a headache" she attempted to reassure him, giving him that special smile. The smile, as always, melted his heart into a puddle, but did little to reassure him this time as her eyes betrayed her words. That special smile would not sidetrack him from getting to the bottom of it this time.

Zedd and Rufus stood to their feet, interrupting Richard and Kahlan's private conversation. Richard was determined that this was far from over. If there was a potential threat, especially to Kahlan, he had to know about it, no matter how unwilling to talk she may be. No matter how obstinate she could be, Richard could be even more so when it came to her safety.

Rufus left, leaving the trio standing at their table. "What's going on?" Richard asked, puzzled by Rufus's departure, having missed the last part of the conversation. They made their way outside, stopping outside the tavern.

"We are to meet up with Rufus at the edge of town in about thirty minutes. He'll escort us to the resistance's secret location," Zedd informed his friends.

"Do you think all three of us need to go? Kahlan has a headache. I think she should go back to camp" Richard suggested, keeping his focus on his Confessor.

"Richard, I…" Kahlan began, prepared to argue as she was somewhat annoyed that Richard was being so overprotective.

"I agree, my boy. I can handle talking to Larson. Why don't you go back to camp with Kahlan and I'll meet back up with you there" Zedd agreed.

"Hey, do I get a vote here" Kahlan interjected, somewhat exasperated.

"No!" Zedd and Richard chimed in unison, both having sensed something was wrong with Kahlan ever since leaving camp earlier that day.

As they talked, none of them noticed the two large shadows that were lurking nearby around the corner from the tavern. Two shadows who were taking in everything that was being said as they began plotting their next move.

This was going to be easier than either of them had ever dreamed. Their brother would finally be vindicated and the Confessor would get the punishment she deserved. The punishment that had been too long in coming...

"Ok, are you going to talk to me and tell me what's going on or are you going to make me drag it out of you?" Richard finally said, breaking the silence.

They had left the town far behind as they made their way through the thickly wooded forest back to their camp with little being said. Now that they were entering the clearing to their campsite, Richard was ready for some answers.

"What do you mean?" Kahlan replied, not really wanting to discuss the incident. While mildly annoyed by Richard's over protectiveness earlier, Kahlan was relieved to be away from the town and greatly hoped never to return.

She had avoided seeing anyone that had looked remotely familiar and Merrick the tavern keeper hadn't even seemed to recognize her as a Confessor. The overwhelming feeling of dread, though, still hung like a heavy cloak all around her. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was definitely something wrong.

Richard placed a comforting hand on the Confessor's arm, bringing them to an abrupt stop. Turning her towards him, he placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Kahlan, I know something is wrong. Ever since Zedd mentioned Aspen Grove this morning, you've been quiet and withdrawn. You've hardly eaten all day; you're not yourself. I'm worried about you, Kahlan. If something is wrong, I want to know" his eyes silently pleading with her to talk to him.

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes that he could drown himself in, eyes that penetrated his heart and stirred his very soul. The thought of anyone hurting her in any way caused fear and panic to well up deep inside him. The thought of her being taken away from him was more than his heart could possibly take.

Kahlan sighed as she reluctantly realized she could put it off no longer. She had to tell him what she could remember no matter how painful it was, hoping that he would not hate her for performing her duties as a Confessor.

Richard was not from the Midlands and didn't always understand how things were done here. It would break her heart if Richard felt the same way as many in the Midlands did about Confessors. What if after hearing about the things she had witnessed and the pain she had caused he didn't want her anymore? Didn't love her anymore? The thought alone shook her to the core…but now she had no choice but to tell him…


	3. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

Richard waited patiently as Kahlan struggled with where to begin. He was just relieved that she seemed to finally be willing to open up to him.

"Like I said before, I have been to Aspen Grove. It was about four or five years ago. My Wizard Giller and I had been assigned to this territory to take confessions."

"What do you mean 'take confessions'? Like when I've seen you take confessions?"

"Yes, in a way, but there's more to it than that. When a person is accused of a crime, a Confessor is requested to decipher whether or not they are telling the truth. If we are unable to decipher if they're telling the truth, the accused can be confessed at their request or it can be done against their will.

I have taken hundreds of confessions from these people who admitted their horrifying crimes to me, proving their guilt and therefore sealing their death sentences. It's not a duty I take lightly. I hold the lives, the futures of these people in my hands."

A tear escaped, slowly rolling down her cheek. "Kahlan, I am so sorry you had to hear those confessions. I can't even begin to imagine the horrors of what you've heard." Richard tried to comfort her as he brushed her tear away with a loving caress.

His heart ached for the things Kahlan had been through and at the same time, angered at those who would force her to perform such duties. Who in their right mind would force a young woman to take confessions from these filthy animals and make her listen to the atrocities of their crimes?

Tears began to fall from her eyes as her heart was touched by his compassion and understanding. He didn't view her as a tyrant dispensing justice recklessly without thought or regard for others. She had always tried to perform her duties as a Confessor to the best of her abilities and he seemed to realize that.

Averting her eyes, Kahlan pressed on. "The worst part though is that their loved ones often became furious that, because of me, they were sentenced to death. That is why a Confessor always travelled with a Wizard. It was for protection because we're so feared and disliked.

We are sometimes threatened and attempts made on our lives. The Wizard was added protection to deter people from hurting us. Also with having just taken a confession, we are vulnerable and unable to protect ourselves until our powers are restored."

Richard could hardly believe what he was hearing. She was forced to take confessions from these dangerous people only to be tormented and threatened for it. What kind of a life was that? No wonder she was so mistrusting of others, so reluctant to let him get too close to her.

"Why would they want to hurt you? You're only performing your duties as a Confessor. Aren't Confessors considered the ruling council of the Midlands?" he asked.

"People don't always see it that way. They're angry because their loved one has been confessed and then proven to be innocent, only to still be lost to them. Others are outraged because we've proven their guilt and the accused is then executed. People say unimaginably horrible things. They make death threats or attempts on Confessor's lives out of grief and pain. I can't blame them for the pain I cause them."

Shaken by this revelation, his voice became more heated. "Kahlan, you cannot blame yourself for their pain. You were doing your duty."

Richard tried to rein in his anger for what she had been forced into doing, for the situations she had been pushed into. He didn't want her to think he was angry with her so he tried to calm his voice before he spoke. He almost didn't want to know the answer, but he quietly asked, "Have people made threats against you?"

"I've been ridiculed, had things thrown at me, death threats made. One woman threw a dagger at me once because she was so overcome with grief over her husband's confession. Oddly enough, Giller was actually the one that saved my life that day," Kahlan admitted, the irony not lost on either as Giller was also the same wizard who attempted to extract Kahlan's powers not long ago.

"Kahlan," Richard's voice faltered. He had no concept of the depths or the weight of the burdens his Confessor carried. He wished he could take all the hurt and pain she's suffered. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her, show her what it meant to be loved, to be treasured.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea," he murmured as he began to brush her tears away with gentle kisses, kisses that grew from comforting to intense as he finally met her soft lips with a passion he could no longer contain. It was a passion that had been fighting for release since earlier this morning. His hands buried themselves in her luscious hair, pulling her close and deepening the kiss.

Kahlan responded with all the love she held for him deep within her heart, allowing herself the momentary pleasure of the one she loved but could never have. It almost made the pain of their forbidden love that much more unbearable…almost. In those few intense moments, they could be together; they could be one.

Kahlan pulled back, breathlessly, feeling the tight rein she held on her powers beginning to falter. Richard pulled her to him, holding her close in the comfort and safety of his strong embrace, stroking her hair.

"I want you so badly, Richard," she whispered into his ear, adding a warm kiss.

"I know; I want you more than you know. And one day, we will be together, Kahlan. I promise" he exhaled deeply, fully taking in this moment. The smell of her hair, the feel of her breath on his skin, the feel of her in his arms, of her body pressed firmly against his. Every part of her teased, tantalized, and tortured his senses, pushing him to the brink.

Richard reluctantly pulled back to gaze into her eyes again, more because of fear of completely losing what little bit of self control he had left than any other possible reason.

"You never told me what happened in Aspen Grove that has you so shook up," Richard was able to get out while attempting to regain control of his heart and the warm rushes of passion and desire that pulsated through his body.

Kahlan herself was trying to regain some semblance of composure, trying not to blush as she returned his intense gaze.

If only he knew the thoughts he caused to race through my head…the things I would love to do with him…and to him…Kahlan thought as she pushed back the arousing thoughts and sensations that flooded her.

Kahlan slowly replied, trying to re-focus. "Well, I don't really remember exactly everything that happened. The thing that sticks out most in my mind is that it was a horrible experience and that I was terrified of ever returning here. I was threatened, but I don't remember the circumstances surrounding it all."

"Start at the beginning of what you remember and we'll see if we can figure it out together," Richard began, smiling to himself as he noticed the blush that now colored her cheeks, knowing that he had been the reason for it. He also happily kept her close to him in a loose embrace.

"I was requested to come take a confession of a man. I believe he had been accused of murder…no, wait."

Kahlan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get a picture in her mind of the events as they had occurred. "He had been accused of the rape and murder of a woman in town. The situation was very volatile. The town was enraged by the crime and because the victim had been a young widow…and her death had been so violent."

"Ok, can you remember anything else? Anything about the man who was accused?"

Kahlan let her mind drift back to that day, tried to will the walls she had built in her mind to block out the fear and pain to crumble.

"Yes, he was a very large man, had black hair, and there was something about his eyes. Something that made me shudder. They were filled with such malice, such evil. It was like nothing I had ever seen before." Kahlan trembled now at the memory. Richard tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I think his name was…Garvin…no, Gavyn. It's just so hard, Richard. I've taken so many confessions that they all begin to run together," Kahlan exclaimed, becoming exasperated.

"It's ok; I'm right here," he soothed. "I understand why you would try to block those confessions out, Kahlan. You were forced to look into the eyes and souls of some very horrible people, forced to hear gruesome details of crimes. You've had to endure…"

Suddenly, something tore through the air with a purpose, its target in site. Richard stumbled back in pain as a bolt imbedded itself near his shoulder.

"Richard!" Kahlan shrieked, turning to see where the bolt had come from, dodging another bolt that nearly found her as its next victim.

"Kahlan!" Richard screamed to her, thankful the bolt had missed its target. "Get down!" he yelled, yanking the bolt from his shoulder. The familiar ring of the Sword of Truth resonated through the air as it was released from its resting place.

Just as quickly as the sword had been drawn, it was quickly dropped as another bolt met its target again, this time in his side. Richard dropped to the ground in pain, blood seeping onto his shirt. Kahlan ran towards him only to be stopped by large hands that grabbed her from behind before she could draw her daggers…


	4. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

If she had ever prayed more for the Con Dar to come on, it was definitely this moment. Unfortunately, she was still unable to command it. She was furious with herself that Richard was injured and there was nothing she could do save him.

The large, muscular man who had grabbed her from behind, now held her close against him, her feet several inches off the ground, his filthy hand covering her mouth. She could smell the foul stench of his sweat and the alcohol that he breathed on her from behind.

She kicked and struggled as hard as she could but the powerful arms that held her instead just tightened their grip until she thought he would crush her. He made it hard to even breathe.

"You're ours now, Confessor!" he gloated, kissing the side of her face and then dragging his tongue along her jaw line. He was revolting; he made her want to vomit.

Richard attempted to get to his feet, blood soaking through his shirt. "Let go of her!" he growled, rage coursing through his veins at the site of this animal with his arms around Kahlan, his lips on her face. He panted in pain and with the fury of seeing his love in jeopardy, of being touched in such a disgusting manner.

"Not so fast there" another man firmly advised as he snuck up behind the Seeker, picking up the Sword of the Truth along the way.

He quickly grabbed the bolt from the Seeker's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Richard looked up to see tears beginning to trail down Kahlan's cheeks. Her face was pale with the horror of realization, reflecting the terror that gripped her heart. Richard could tell she finally remembered the details of what at happened at Aspen Grove.

"Hey, what have we here" the man exclaimed as he held and examined the Sword of Truth. "Carter, I believe we not only have the Confessor we wanted, but also the Seeker."

"The Seeker?" Carter repeated. "Sorry for the interruption, Seeker, we have no quarrel with you. We're only here for the Confessor; we have some unfinished business we need to attend to. Now, if you'll just give us a little assistance, we'll be on our way with the Confessor and you can go on with your mission."

Rage ran like a mighty river through Richard's veins as Birch held the Sword of Truth at his throat and Carter continued to hold Kahlan tightly against him. "You're not going anywhere with her. Whatever so called business you think you have with Kahlan will have to go through me."

"I don't think you'll want any part of what me and Birch here have planned for the Confessor tonight," Carter smugly replied, leaning in for another taste of Kahlan. "Three is plenty; four would be one too many I'm afraid."

Kahlan tried to pull away from his lips, his breath making her nauseous. Birch just laughed. "Save some for me, brother" he added.

Richard began to tremble with uncontrollable rage. The horror he felt seizing his heart was reflecting plainly in Kahlan's blue eyes. He had to get her away from these filthy men.

"Now, Seeker, if you would so kindly tie up our prize with this rope, we will be on our way," Carter said, a malevolent grin spread across his grimy face.

Birch handed Richard the rope he had coiled up, hanging from his belt. "I will not tie her up" Richard spit out, keeping his focus on Kahlan.

"You will or I will break her precious little neck right here and it'll be over before we've had our fun" Carter spouted. The dark, malicious gleam in his eye told Richard that he wasn't lying.

Even though this beast obviously wanted to torment Kahlan, make her suffer for as long as possible, he was also willing to settle for just killing her right here. Richard could not risk the chance of losing her.

If he allowed them to escape with her, then he would have a chance of rescuing her. If he didn't do as they wanted for now, they would kill her and there would be no hope at all. Richard slowly began to uncoil the rope, Birch keeping the sword pointed closely to his neck.

"I'm going to set you down now, Confessor. Any attempt to confess me, any attempt to escape or fight and Birch here will slice the Seeker's head clean off his shoulders, understand?" Carter slowly released his grip on Kahlan, setting her down on the ground.

Kahlan, keeping her focus on Richard, tried to remain calm as the events of that day five years ago came washing over her, submerging her mind with the violent hatred and the malevolent death threats that had been made against her when she was last there.

Birch, seeing the look on her face, spoke next. "Remember us, Confessor, don't you?"

"I do now" Kahlan responded, trying to keep the tremor from her voice. She would not give these scums the satisfaction of her fear.

"It's been five long years, Confessor. We've waited so long for the revenge we promised you that day. Now, we will see to it that justice is served and you are punished for your crimes. Have you been thinking about us like we've been thinking about you all these years" Carter seethed in her ear, spit escaping his mouth and running down his chin, a slimy grin spreading across his dark features.

"Kahlan did nothing wrong. You have no right…" Richard began as he fumed but was quickly interrupted.

"We have every right!" Carter bellowed at the Seeker, panting with rage.

"Did the Confessor here ever tell you what she did to our brother? These Confessors look so pure and innocent, standing in judgment of others, handing out convictions. In reality, they're all just hypocrites, bending things to their wishes, and sentencing innocent people to death. This one here is the worst of them all.

Our brother Gavyn was accused of raping and murdering a woman in Aspen Grove. Miss Amnell here was requested to come take his confession. When she arrived with her Wizard, she listened to the charges and spoke to our brother. She claimed she felt he wasn't telling the truth, but would have to confess him to be certain. Gavyn told her he was innocent, that he hadn't committed what he was accused of, but she wouldn't listen to him. She said that she would have to confess him to find out the truth.

Our brother was so scared of being confessed that he chose a death sentence instead. He was executed and it is all her fault. Me and Birch swore that day that we would seek revenge against you, didn't we Confessor?" Carter yelled at Kahlan, jerking her back by her hair, bending her head until it rested against his chest.

"You're brother was guilty and you know it. He had been stalking that poor young widow after she had rejected him. He finally decided to take what he couldn't have. He raped that poor woman, chopped her up and threw her into a well." Kahlan spit out, no longer caring what they did to her.

Richard was injured. She had to get these monsters away from Richard before they hurt him further. She loved him too much to care about herself. He was her life; he was all that mattered to her. If he died, she would die.

Carter, further enraged by the Confessor, spun her around until she was facing him. In that instant, she knew she had him. Time would be on her side.

As her hand went up for his throat, Carter's fist landed its assault to her jaw sending her sprawling to the ground, making the world spin about her. She fought hard to remain conscious; she had to save Richard.

She could vaguely make out Richard trying to lunge for her, but being jerked back by Birch who was raising the sword.

"NO!" she screamed. "I will go with you, no tricks; I swear. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt him" she pleaded, trying to regain her senses.

She was roughly yanked to her feet by her hair by Carter who had been looming over her, anxious to take another shot at the Confessor.

"Kahlan, no!" Richard yelled, despair tightening its grip on his heart, his chest heaving with rage.

"Ok, Confessor. You have yourself a deal. See, we're not unreasonable men. We just want justice for our brother" Carter smirked. "Now, bind her hands first; they're the most dangerous."

Birch shoved Richard towards Kahlan who already showed visible bruising to her jaw. The anguish in Richard's eyes was almost more than Kahlan could bear. He knew what that rope meant to her, the pain and terror it represented. Kahlan willingly held her wrists out in front of her for Richard to bind.

It broke his heart to do this to her. As her hands began to tremble, Richard softly whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kahlan. Trust me; it'll be alright." He gently wrapped the rope around her wrists as tears again began to trail down her cheeks. He was doing now what her father had done to her so many years ago. Even though he was being forced, Richard swore he would never forgive himself for doing this to her.

"It's ok, Richard" she soothingly murmured to him, attempting to reassure him with reassurance she no longer felt. They stared into each other's eyes, each caring little about what happened to themselves, their focus solely consumed with the welfare and safety of the other…the one they loved.

"Make sure it's tight. We don't want our little Confessor escaping before we've had our revenge" Carter stated as he reached in, jerking roughly on the rope, causing it to burn her wrists. "Thank you for your assistance, Seeker. We'll be taking our leave now," Carter smugly replied as he started to push the Confessor forward and away from Richard.

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" Richard yelled.

With those last words, Richard's focus shifted from nothing but Kahlan to just…nothingness…


	5. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

The sky was streaked in brilliant shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows as Zedd made his way through the forest back to camp.

"I hope those two got supper started," Zedd grumbled to himself. It had been a long time since lunch at the tavern earlier that day.

Fortunately, Larson had been able to provide some very promising, but also distressing information about Darken Rahl. They had been right in their suspicions that Rahl was mounting some sort of an assault in this part of the Midlands. Larson had also been able to give Zedd another contact in Emerson that should be able to provide additional information and assistance.

The little town of Emerson was closer to the area where Rahl had been putting together his secret assault plans. This bit of information provided by Larson had saved the trio valuable time. Now that they knew the precise area, they would be able to head directly there at first light tomorrow instead of trying to cover the entire territory in this part of the Midlands.

The meeting had also provided a new contact and friends in the fight against Rahl. He would fill Richard and Kahlan in on what he had learned from Larson and then they would need to be moving on in the morning.

As Zedd drew near to their campsite, he failed to see any glow of a fire. He began to wonder why Richard and Kahlan hadn't started a fire or his supper.

"If those two are doing what I think they're doing, they're both going to be in a lot of trouble," Zedd mumbled to himself, worry beginning to overtake him. He knew they could be together, but he wasn't sure they were fully ready.

There was too much at stake if Richard wasn't prepared to give himself and his heart completely over to Kahlan and her power. It had to be a complete, selfless love; a love that put the lover above all else, even themselves. He knew his grandson loved Kahlan, but was it the deepest form of love; a self-sacrificing, unwavering love that would keep him from being confessed?

Upon entering the campsite, Zedd was met by an unconscious, bleeding Seeker on the ground with the Sword of Truth unsheathed lying by his side…and no sign of Kahlan.

Zedd raced over to Richard and knelt down beside his unmoving form. He gently rolled him over onto his back, taking in his injuries. "Bags and double Bags!" Zedd exclaimed as he anxiously set to work on saving the Seeker.

The old wizard's face was deeply set with worry as he sat on a log next to his grandson. Not only was he concerned about Richard, but also because of Kahlan's disappearance. She was already like a granddaughter to him and he had no doubt that she would be officially in the future too. They just needed more time to figure it out for themselves.

The campfire crackled as it consumed the wood, sending flames shooting upward into the shadowy night sky, creating a warm orange glow in the clearing around them. Wisps of smoke swirled about as it travelled, following the path of the flames.

The only other sound besides the crackling of the fire was the sound of the crickets calling and answering each other in a private song only they could understand.

The blackness that enveloped him slowly began to swirl and dissipate as consciousness attempted to take control of his mind again, like finding a path to the surface after being at the bottom of the ocean.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to grasp where he was and what had happened. Richard attempted to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by the Wizard.

"Zedd, how long have I been out?" Richard groaned, trying to push aside the heavy blanket of fog that enveloped his mind, the pounding that assaulted his head.

"A couple of hours. I came back from the meeting with Larson, hoping to find supper ready. Instead, I found you bleeding and unconscious on the ground," Zedd informed him.

"I've got to find Kahlan" Richard said, pulling himself up, searching for his sword.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, my boy. You took two bolts and lost a lot of blood. Not to mention, you've taken quite a blow to the head. You're in no shape to be trudging through the woods. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me exactly what happened? Where's Kahlan?"

"Kahlan took a confession here a few years ago. The criminal's brothers made death threats because their brother was executed. They blamed Kahlan for his death and have been biding their time to extract their revenge on her. Evidently when we were at the tavern, they recognized her and followed her and I back to camp.

They shot me with a couple of bolts and grabbed Kahlan. They made me tie her up with rope, knocked me out, and then took her. I have to go find her, Zedd. Now. She doesn't have much time," Richard argued, horrifying thoughts of what could be happening to Kahlan at this very moment running rampant in his mind.

"Richard, I understand how you feel about Kahlan and I want to get her back too. I was able to heal your wounds, but you really need to rest. At the same time, though, I can also see that any attempt to reason with you is going to be completely pointless," Zedd surmised, taking in the venom that reflected in the Seeker's eyes.

"I can rest later once I have Kahlan back and she's safe. Zedd, these monsters that have her are so full of hate and rage, so bent on vengeance…Zedd, I have to find her!" His voice, strained with worry, was minimal compared to the death-grip that dread had on his heart, the panic that was reeking havoc with his mind.

Richard stood, placing the sword back into its scabbard at his hip, his jaw set with resolve. He was like a Seeker possessed; a Seeker who would be getting his own revenge tonight.

The night seemed to relentlessly drag on as she hung by ropes that bound her wrists from the beam above her head. The rope that she loathed more than anything in this life. The rope that reminded her of bondage, punishment, and fear now renewed those same feelings that she had learned so many years ago.

Her feet dangled just far enough above the ground to keep her from touching it. Her arms burned and her body pulsated with pain, her jaw throbbed from being hit earlier, and fresh bruises were forming on her face and body from the beating she had already endured tonight.

The brothers had taken some of their anger out on her, each taking turns with her. How many bones were broken she had no idea; probably too many to count. She didn't care, though, as long as they couldn't hurt Richard any more.

She just prayed that Zedd had been able to get to him in time, to heal his wounds. Tears started to form again in her eyes at the thought of her love. She forced them back as she tried to focus on her surroundings, drifting in and out of consciousness.

She was in some old barn. She hadn't remembered seeing it before when she had returned to Aspen Grove. The floor was covered in dirt and straw and blood. There was moonlight filtering in through the cracks between the weathered boards of the barn. She had lost all track of time, had no idea how long she had already been there.

She had been relieved when the brothers had decided to take a break for a little while and head to Carter's tavern for some alcohol to aid in their celebration of vengeance for their brother. They had wanted to be able to drink a toast to Gavyn over her dead body after they had hung her.

They were far from the point of being ready to hang her, though. They had told her some of the things they had planned for her this night, things that made her vomit. They had each kissed her forcefully before leaving, rubbing their hands over her body, telling her they'd be back for more.

Kahlan had brought a knee up, connecting with Birch's groin as he groped her. Carter had let out a bellowing laugh while Kahlan endured another violent hit to her face, this time thankfully knocking her unconscious.

The thought of those monsters' hands on her made her vomit again, this time vomiting blood from the beating she had endured. She just prayed Richard wouldn't come for her. She couldn't bear him seeing her like this…beaten, bloody, and abused. She felt so defiled, so unworthy of anyone's love after what those animals had done to her so far…and they hadn't even really gotten started yet.

They had promised so much more was to come when they returned. She just wished they would hang her and get it over with.

More waves of nausea and pain washed over as she fought to stay awake. She had to keep her focus, to look for a way of escape, but it was a battle she was quickly losing.

As unconsciousness began to seize control of her mind, she heard the steps of someone outside the barn…they were back. She began to tremble uncontrollably out of sheer terror for the nightmare that was far from being over. She welcomed the feeling of nothingness as unconsciousness enveloped her. Then she wouldn't be awake for the rest of their revolting plans. The nightmare had only just begun…


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

As they followed Kahlan's trail, Richard's mind raced in a thousand directions, none of them good or reassuring. He silently swore at himself for allowing those depraved brothers to take Kahlan away from him.

He couldn't believe he actually tied her up with that rope. She had trusted him and he had let her down, betraying her with the rope she feared so much. Kahlan had told him it was alright, willingly holding her wrists out for him, but that had only made him feel worse especially seeing her tremble as he wound the rope around her hands.

She had been trying to protect him. She had lovingly and selflessly sacrificed herself for him. It made his heart swell with even more love for her while at the same time shattering it, knowing what his lover was likely enduring as he frantically searched for her.

And now, they had her, doing spirits know what. Richard fumed with escalating rage at the thought of their vile hands on her. His body ached to hold her in his arms again, to drown himself in the depths of her penetrating blue eyes, to tell her how sorry he was he had tied her up. He just wanted to shelter and protect her in the safety and warmth of his love.

He swore this night would end with revenge being served, with justice being delivered…and it was going to be the Seeker bringing it.

"Richard, what's that up there" Zedd quietly asked, spotting a house or a barn up ahead.

In the dark of night, under the cover of the woods, it was difficult to make anything out, but Richard had been tenacious in pursing Kahlan's trail. He was more than determined; he was consumed with a wrath that was seeking vengeance, a wrath that the Sword of Truth only fed and intensified.

"It's an old barn; it looks like Kahlan's trail ends here," Richard replied, relieved they had hopefully finally found her, but also horrified of what he would find inside.

They slowly made their way around the barn, listening for any signs of someone inside. Hearing nothing, they crept toward the door that would hopefully lead them to Kahlan.

"Richard, be careful. It might be a trap; they might be bargaining on you coming to Kahlan's rescue," Zedd warned, wary of how quiet it was.

"Trap or no trap, there will be bloodshed tonight, Zedd, and it will all be theirs," Richard spit out with a deadly calm and resolve that even startled Zedd somewhat.

Richard slowly and cautiously pushed the door open, allowing the barn to flood with the light of the moon that shone full and bright behind them. The barn was only dimly lit with lanterns, but the sight he beheld made his stomach drop, his breath to catch in his chest. Tears instantaneously stung his eyes at the sight of his love hanging from a beam, blood splattered, face bruised. Her white dress lay tattered, discarded on the floor as she hung there by her wrists in her black undergarment.

"Kahlan?" Richard choked out as he slowly made his way towards her motionless form, dread and terror surging through his body at the site of her.

"Dear Spirits!" Zedd exclaimed, shocked by the condition of the Confessor.

With no sign of the brothers who had taken her, Richard stood before his Confessor, horrified, sword loosely held in his hand at his side. "Zedd, get her down, now!" he demanded, breathing heavily with fury, trying to rein in his own pain at seeing his beloved so battered and defiled.

Richard placed his sword in its scabbard and tenderly put his arms around her waist, careful not to cause her any more injury.

"No!" Kahlan suddenly viciously screamed , not realizing who had hold of her.

"Kahlan, it's alright. It's me; I'm going to get you down," Richard frantically tried calming her, trying to keep his own fear from rising in his voice.

"Richard…" Kahlan began to sob. "Leave me; I don't want you to see me like this. You need to leave me before they come back…save yourself…please…" she begged hysterically between sobs.

"Kahlan, listen to me! I am not leaving you, you hear me? You're safe now. They're not going to hurt you anymore," Richard heatedly reassured her, trying desperately to comfort her.

He himself was overcome with heartache at what had been done to her and also because of Kahlan's concern for his own safety even after all she'd endured.

"Richard, are you ready?" Zedd asked, also wanting to get Kahlan down and away from here as soon as possible.

With a small flash, the ropes snapped, releasing Kahlan to her Seeker who tenderly laid her down on the straw covered floor, only to find that she was no longer responsive.

"Kahlan, Kahlan! Please open your eyes! Don't leave me!" Richard pleaded as he stroked her hair and caressed her battered face.

Zedd knelt down beside her, placing his hands over her as he closed his eyes.

"Zedd, please tell me you can heal her, that she's going to be alright," Richard begged the Wizard.

"I won't lie to you, Richard. It's not good; she's in very bad shape. She has several broken bones, internal injuries and bleeding, a bad concussion. I'll do what I can, but I've already used a good deal of my powers healing you earlier tonight. It will be at least a couple of more hours before my powers are fully restored," Zedd grimly informed him. "I don't know if she has that long, but…"

Suddenly, two massive shadows blocked the moonlight that had earlier flooded the doorway. Richard spun around, drawing his sword, prepared to dispense revenge for what had been done to his Kahlan. His eyes were wild with fury, the Seeker and the Sword united in their mission of revenge for the Confessor.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Birch asked his brother, chomping at the bit to get back to work on the Confessor, liquor intensifying the malice that saturated their brains.

"Looks like the Seeker has come back for more. Just couldn't stay away and let us have our justice, could you Seeker?" Carter growled, narrowing his sinister eyes. "Like what we've done so far?"

Richard, heaving with fury, could barely get his words out. "You will die for what you have done to her!"

"We've only just begun," Carter bit back. "Once we get rid of you, we'll finish what we've started!"

"If you want to get to her again, you'll have to come through me" Richard growled.

With that, Birch, too simple-minded to know he was meeting death, pulled a dagger and made his way towards the enraged Seeker.

"Richard…" Zedd started, concerned about helping Richard as he tended to Kahlan's injuries.

"Zedd, take care of her…these two are mine!" Richard ordered, focusing on his prey. He was more than ready for retribution as anguish and rage mingled and coursed through his veins seeking release.

Birch, approaching first, took a swing at the Seeker with his dagger which Richard easily deflected. While being very large and intimidating, Birch was not as good in a knife and sword fight as he was in a fist fight.

Richard, easily countering his every move with barely breaking a sweat, spun around in time to avoid Carter's sudden involvement in the fight. Although Carter and Birch were brothers and about the same size, Carter was smarter and much more deceitful, able to get a punch in here and there between swipes with his dagger.

Richard countered and deflected each brother's strike with their daggers, finally putting the Sword of Truth through Birch's heart.

Enraged at the site of his brother being killed, Carter began circling Richard with a renewed vengeance. Venom gleaming in his eyes, he was evil incarnate.

Richard, catching a glimpse of Kahlan's torn white dress lying on the ground, began circling with his own sense of renewed strength and resolve. Venom gleaming in his own eyes, he was Kahlan's lover and protector, the bringer of death…he was justice incarnate.

"You will pay too Seeker, just like your precious Confessor!" Carter roared. "If you're lucky I'll let you stay alive long enough so you can see what I'm going to do to her," he smugly gloated.

"You won't live long enough if I have anything to say about it…and I do. Be prepared to greet the Keeper!" Richard roared as he attacked with a blow of his sword that sent Carter staggering backwards.

Having easily recovered his balance, Carter began goading the Seeker. "Do you want to know how your Confessor begged for us to stop when we strung her up or when we tore off her dress? Or how she cried out for you when we touched her?"

The Seeker's eyes flashed with a white-hot wrath he had never experienced before.

Carter's own eyes suddenly widened with horror. Richard, stunned, watched as Carter dropped his dagger and fell to the ground dead, dagger sticking out of his back. Richard, looking up from the body on the ground before him, found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of his Confessor….


	7. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession taken by Kahlan five years ago comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1 after episode Cursed.

Dropping his sword, Richard instinctively caught Kahlan's trembling body before she collapsed. Enveloping her in his strong embrace, Richard lowered her to the ground and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now…I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, stroking her hair, fighting back his own tears of relief and sorrow. She needed him right now and that's what was most important. Pushing aside his own heartache for what she had been through, Richard just held her.

How long he held her while she cried, he had no idea, nor did he care. She was back safe in his arms; that was all that mattered.

Having set up a new campsite away from the barn, Zedd went to take care of the bodies and also to let Larson know what had happened. He also wanted to give Richard and Kahlan some time alone.

They would have a lot to work through, but he had no doubt they would get through this. Their love was strong, uniting them and binding them together as one. This would only bring them closer and strengthen their love.

Although what Darken Rahl was planning needed their attention, Zedd knew they had to give Kahlan some time to rest. They could afford to wait a couple of days for her to recover from her physical injuries and regain her strength. Unfortunately, he could only sit on this new information regarding Rahl for so long. If they waited too long, it would be catastrophic for this region and quite likely the whole Midlands.

Zedd tried not to let himself become overly alarmed; Richard and Kahlan would quickly sense something was wrong. They both needed a bit of time to recover or they wouldn't be any good to anyone. No, he silently resolved within himself, this could wait a couple of days, but then they would have to act…

Before leaving Richard and Kahlan, Zedd had grumbled about how, between the two of them, he was spending more time as a healer than as a Wizard of the First Order. Seeing a twinkle in his eye, Richard knew Zedd was as relieved as he was that disaster had been averted and that he and Kahlan were both safe now.

Walking over to her with a bowl of water, Richard sat down on the log next to Kahlan who was staring into the dancing flames of the fire. Startled, Kahlan jerked back at first, settling back down upon realizing it was Richard.

"It's ok; it's just me. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "Here, let me see your face."

Turning towards him, Kahlan was met with soft brown eyes filled with love that mingled with heartache. "Richard, I'm ok…really," she unconvincingly attempted to reassure him, giving him a weak smile.

"No, Kahlan, you're not. No one could be after what those men put you through…not even the Mother Confessor," he softly said as he gently began to clean her cuts on her forehead and face with a cool, damp washcloth.

She closed her eyes against the threat of hot tears, pushing them back down inside, instead savoring the comforting and loving touch of her soul mate. He was the only one who would ever possess her heart, her body and soul.

Tears threatened his own eyes at seeing the brutality of what she had endured imprinted on her beautiful face. Noticing the peaceful look that suddenly graced her lovely features as he continued to care for her, Richard knew that his Kahlan was still there beneath all the cuts and bruises, the hurt and the pain.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry that you…that I…" Richard began, voice trembling with emotion, unsure where to start, startled by the warmth of love and compassion that reflected in her eyes. Even after all she'd endured, after he had tied her hands together with rope, Kahlan was concerned about him. A single tear escaped and slowly trailed down his cheek.

"Richard, it's alright. Listen to me; none of this was your fault," Kahlan heatedly replied, caressing his cheek and wiping his tear away.

She knew Richard at times better than he knew himself. He would play and replay the events of this night over in his mind, berating himself for what he should have done to protect her. Knowing that he would blame himself for all that had happened to her, Kahlan wanted nothing more than to reassure him that there was nothing he could have done to keep them from taking her.

"I tied your wrists and hands together with rope, Kahlan! The one thing you despise and dread the most. I did to you exactly what your father did all those years ago. How could you ever forgive me?" Averting his eyes, he could no longer behold his Confessor's gaze.

"Richard, you had to! He had your sword pointed at your throat! If you hadn't, you'd be dead…and I would still be at their mercy…" The thought of still being tied up, the thought of those animals' hands touching her, hitting her, made her shudder.

Richard, seeing how visibly shaken she was, gently placed a comforting hand to her face. "Kahlan, I know they did a lot of things to you, terrible things, but I have to know…did they…" he asked softly, his voice trailing off; unable to say the words for fear that they might be true.

"No, you saved me before they could get that far. Thank you for coming for me, for saving me from those monsters," she replied, tears stinging her eyes as she thought about what had almost been done to her. What they had done, the way they had touched her, had been devastating enough. But what they were coming back to do almost made her vomit again.

Richard stared into the face of his soul-mate, amazed by her strength, her self-sacrificing love for him. Unable to contain his own emotions any longer, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her bruised lips.

Kahlan, comforted by his love for her, responded to his touch, his kiss. Sliding her hand along his neck and into his hair, she pulled him to her, never wanting to let go of him. She relished his taste, the security and the comfort she received from him. She felt so loved, so safe with him.

Richard tenderly wrapped his arms around her in answer to her invitation, the kiss comforting as it began to heal the wounds that lay beneath the surface; wounds that a wizard's magic couldn't heal. Wounds that could only be healed with time and love.

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Richard again set to the task of caring for his Confessor. After finishing her face, he moved on to the burns on her wrists caused by the rope. Pulling out a small bottle from his pack, he gently applied lotion to her burns.

"This should help lessen the pain and help the burns to heal more quickly. Once Zedd's powers are restored again, he can take care of the cuts and bruises. Until then, you'll have to rely on this lotion. I've at least cleaned the blood off your face and arms."

"Well, at least this time, you didn't end up with blood on your shirt," she teased, trying to ease the anxiety and concern that still etched itself heavily in his handsome face.

"Thank the spirits for that, at least! I've had enough heartache tonight without that. Hey, that reminds me. As I recall, I still owe you a lesson in combat," he smiled back, more than happy to see her sense of humor showing itself.

"I think you'll just have to wait on that for now. We'll have plenty of time for 'lessons' later," she mischievously replied as she seductively wet her lips with her tongue, causing Richard's heart to flutter with desire.

"You're right; I think we should call it a night. You need to rest. Come here with me," he said as he got up and made his way over to his blanket.

Following him, Kahlan laid down where Richard had a blanket spread for her. Richard, lying down beside her, pulled a blanket over them. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently pulled her close to him until her face was nestled into the crook of his neck.

Relief once again flooded in soul having her back safe in his arms; relieved that one more threat to his Kahlan had been eliminated, even though he didn't have the satisfaction of eliminating Carter himself. Her strength and resolve, her compassion never ceased to amaze him. Whatever he had done to deserve such a remarkable woman's love, he would never know.

Kissing the top of her forehead, he whispered, "I love you, Kahlan."

Wrapped within the safety and comfort of his warm embrace, Kahlan was so amazed at the depth of his love for her. How could he still look at her, love her after what those men had done to her, had planned to do to her? He had been brutally injured and he still came to rescue her. His strength and compassion overwhelmed her soul. What had she, a Confessor, ever done to deserve such a remarkable man's love? She would never understand it, but gladly welcomed and accepted it.

"I love you, Richard," she murmured into his neck as sleep swiftly swept over them both.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
